Stalker
by Brokentimespace
Summary: [OS] Je n'étais plus monté dans un arbre depuis mes dix ans. Et si on m'avait dit pourquoi je recommencerais, je crois que j'aurai bien ri. Aujourd'hui, ça m'inquiète bien plus qu'autre chose.


Coucou tout le monde ! BTS aux commandes !

Je reviens, avec un texte un peu plus léger cette fois (oui, parce que faire mourir des gens, ça va bien un moment quand même...) !  
Au programme, du KojuSasu ! Je crois qu'ils sont en passe de devenir mon OTP ceux-là, tellement ils me font écrire des OS sur eux (que je ne finis pas, bien sûr !).

La narration est un peu plus relâchée que d'habitude aussi, je voulais me sortir cette idée de Stalker!Sasuke de la tête, mais malgré ça, je suis plutôt contente de ce petit texte...

J'espère que vous apprécierez le lire et si vous avez des commentaires, n'hésitez pas à en faire part, j'y répondrai et ça me fera plaisir ;) !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Stalker**

17h20. C'est curieux. Il devrait déjà être passé par là à cette heure. Ça ne lui ressemble pas d'être en retard. Je ne le connais pas vraiment mais... ça ne lui ressemble pas d'être en retard. Je quitte ma position allongée un temps. Elle n'a rien de vraiment confortable et je ne suis même pas sûr d'être bien caché. Il avait l'air méfiant en passant ces derniers jours. Peut-être qu'il a vu un reflet de l'objectif. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris. Enfin si. C'est mon cœur qui m'a pris. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi je me suis rabaissé à me planquer dans un arbre pour le voir à la dérobée, et un peu plus tard, prendre des photos, plutôt que de l'aborder ça, je n'en ai aucune idée. On m'a toujours dit que mon talent en photo mourrait toujours dès que je photographiais autre chose que des paysages. Même à présent, ça ne s'était jamais démenti : les seules photos que j'avais osées prendre de lui étaient mal cadrées ou floues. Et même sur les plus acceptables, je ne l'avais jamais surpris à sourire. Il souriait peu. Mais j'avais vu des sourires sur son visage, avec mes yeux nus. Des sourires très effacés, de petites courbes qui cassaient et complétaient sa mâchoire carrée et marquée. Principalement lorsqu'il regardait cet ado borgne, dont il avait l'air d'avoir la garde, s'amuser avec un de ses amis, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas sans me rappeler mon cousin. Je me demande si c'est son fils. Leur âge ne sont pas complètement incompatibles, mais ils ne se ressemblent pas vraiment non plus. J'ai comme l'intuition qu'ils sont au moins de la même famille. Il ne le protégerait pas autant sinon. C'est même probablement pour ça qu'il a changé de route aujourd'hui. Dépité sans vraiment l'admettre, j'accroche mon appareil photo sur une branche un peu plus basse et commence à descendre de mon perchoir. Je n'avais plus fait ça depuis dix ans. Monter dans les arbres, me faire trois malheureux traits verts sur le visage, un sur le nez, les deux autres sur les pommettes, pour me camoufler dans les feuilles et attendre. A l'époque, c'était pour faire des farces. Je ne vais pas mentir, toute la partie où je me cache m'amuse toujours autant. Le reste m'inquiète.

Je tends le bras pour récupérer mon appareil où il devrait être, un peu perdu dans mes pensées. Après que ma main ce soit refermée deux fois sur du vide, je fronce les sourcils et constate qu'il n'y a rien. Je regarde dans les branches supérieures, quelque fois que je l'ai oublié plus haut. Rien. Il y a comme un bruissement de feuilles, par contre. Mais pas de vent. Je dois vraiment être à côté de mon assiette aujourd'hui. Je vais pour me retourner, mais avant que j'en ai le temps, je sens qu'on me pousse brutalement vers le tronc de l'arbre. La clé de bras qui suit est rapide et nette. Assez puissante pour maîtriser, pas assez pour déboîter quelque chose. Ce gars, ces mains sont trop larges pour être celles d'une femme, sait ce qu'il fait. Dans ce genre de situation, vaut mieux ne pas résister. Mais pour bien appuyer sa domination, il me plaque la tête contre le tronc d'une main et garde mon bras prisonnier de l'autre. J'allais lui dire que mon porte-feuille est dans ma poche avant droite mais il a prit la parole le premier.

« -Enfin je vous tiens ! Maintenant, vous allez me suivre gentiment jusqu'au poste et vous expliquerez à ces messieurs pourquoi vous nous guettiez.

-Est ce que vous avez au moins des preuves de ce que vous avancez ?! J'ai vu nul part qu'il était interdit de grimper aux arbres !

-J'ai votre appareil photo. Arrêtez de faire le malin. Vous ne vous en tirerez pas sans passer quelques jours sous surveillance. »

Ma main libre rejoint sa sœur au bas de mon dos et il me décolle du tronc aussi sec. Je me sens rougir et blêmir en même temps. J'ignorais que c'était possible. Si je me fie à ce que mon « agresseur » vient de dire, alors le sujet de mes photos les plus récentes, c'est lui. Il a exactement la voix que je l'imaginai avoir. Un baryton un peu plus grave que la moyenne. Un peu plus tranchant et effrayant aussi, quand il vous surprends. Tu parles d'une entrée en matière. J'aurais dû m'attendre à ce que ça se finisse comme ça, remarque. Mais quand même, vingt-cinq ans et déjà un casier ? Quand je pense que je vais peut-être foutre toutes ces années d'études en l'air parce que j'ai pas eu les tripes d'aller le voir en face, ça m'écœure. Je pensai que le regard des passants sur la route vers le commissariat serait le plus difficile à supporter, mais à côté des ennuis qui se profilent si je me retrouve condamné... condamné pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Atteinte à la vie privé ? Atteinte au droit à l'image ? Harcèlement ? J'aurais pu cogiter longtemps si les marches de l'hôtel de police n'étaient pas entrées dans mon champ de vision. C'est en montant les marches que je remarque à quel point sa prise sur mes mains est souple. Il suffirait que je fasse un geste un peu brusque pour me dégager de sa prise et partir à toute jambe. Enfin, devant le commissariat, j'aurais juste l'air encore plus louche que maintenant, alors autant ne pas essayer. Dès que nous avons posé le pied à l'intérieur, l'agitation s'empare des lieux. Apparemment, il est connu, ici. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça, en plus. J'entends qu'on discute, mais je n'écoute pas vraiment. Il hausse un peu le ton, la préposée à l'accueil lui cède les clés après une bonne frayeur et on m'amène dans une salle au bout d'un couloir, sous la surveillance d'une gars un peu costaud avec une banane. Dans d'autres circonstances, ça aurait pu m'arracher un sourire : plus personne ne se coiffe comme ça de nos jours ! Mais là, le temps semble s'allonger à l'infini, et mon inquiétude avec. Je remonte mon écharpe jusque sous mon nez, puis je me dis que ça ne va pas aider à les convaincre de ma bonne foi, alors je la redescend. Et je recommence périodiquement, sans y penser, toutes les cinq minutes. Et je n'en finis pas d'attendre. Le policier à la banane se fait appeler par son collègue à lunettes au bout du couloir. Ils disparaissent derrière l'angle puis le gars à lunettes vient vers moi avec un gobelet. Une fois à ma hauteur, il me le tends et s'appuie contre le mur en face. Je regarde le gobelet. Longtemps. Comme si je n'en avais jamais vu un de ma vie. Parce que je ne comprends strictement rien à ce qui se passe.

« -Hé, vous vous sentez comment ? C'est du café. Je sais pas si vous en buvez, mais on a pensé que vous auriez besoin de quelque chose de chaud.

-Je... Merci. Je... je sais que ce que j'ai fait c'est... bizarre, mais si j'avais su que ça prendrait de telles proportions... Bon sang, lança le photographe après une gorgée.

-Oubliez tout ça, d'accord. Juridiquement parlant, vous ne risquez plus rien. On connaît un peu Kojuro ici...

-Kojuro ?

-L'homme qui vous a amené ici. Vous ne connaissiez même pas son nom ?, s'étonna l'officier, amusé. Bref, on le pensait pas capable de s'emballer autant tout seul, alors on a un peu suivi bêtement.

-Mais il a au moins porté plainte, non ?

-Il voulait, mais quand je lui ai montré les photos, il a changé d'avis. C'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, vous savez. Il est juste un peu à cran quand il s'agit de son neveu.

-Son neveu ? Le borgne ?

-Oui, mais n'allez pas l'appeler comme ça devant lui. Il vous ferai ravaler vos mots fissa. D'ailleurs, je ne vous ai rien dit, d'accord ? Considérez-le simplement comme une contrepartie parce que je lui ai montré les photos. Finissez le café à votre rythme, et vous pourrez y aller. »

J'ai attendu qu'il s'en aille et j'ai fini le café d'une traite. J'ai jeté le gobelet dans la première corbeille venue. La nuit était tombée dehors. Il m'ont gardés au moins une heure. Il fait froid à cette heure-ci, en cette saison. Mon appartement n'est pas tout près. J'ai franchi la porte en espérant simplement que je ne tomberai pas malade. J'ai posé ma main un peu brutalement sur la rampe en métal des escaliers, probablement parce que j'avais besoin d'un peu plus de soutien que ce que je pensais. Sauf que j'ai toujours sur la main droite une bague que mon cousin m'a offert. Alors en cognant contre la rampe creuse, ça a résonné, en quelque sorte. Ça n'a pas fait beaucoup de bruit, bien sûr. Mais suffisamment pour attirer l'attention de l'homme avec une veste brune et un appareil photo autour du cou en bas des escaliers. J'ai eu un mouvement de recul. Il l'a vu. D'un air un peu dépité, il s'est défait de l'appareil. Puis il a monté quelques marches. Il n'allait quand même pas oser, devant le poste de police... ? Je me suis préparé à partir en courant, mais il a posé l'appareil sur le palier de l'escalier et est redescendu. Prudemment, je suis parti récupérer mon appareil. Il n'a rien essayé de faire. Rien du tout. Il a juste attendu là. Avec du regret dans ses yeux gris. Alors je suis descendu à côté de lui, sans que la crainte ne me quitte vraiment. Nous étions face-à-face mais nous ne nous regardions pas vraiment. Le silence qui s'est installé ensuite n'avait rien de moins bizarre que notre situation.

« -Je suis resté parce que je voulais vous présenter des excuses dignes de ce nom. Je... Ma réaction n'était pas raisonnable, pardonnez-moi.

-Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai aussi quelqu'un de ma famille pour lequel je suis capable de faire des choses sans réfléchir. Je comprends. Un peu. Je vais effacer les photos et vous laisser tranquille.

-Vous pouvez garder les photos si vous voulez, ça ne me dérange pas, monsieur... ?

-Pas de monsieur avec moi. Appelez-moi simplement Sasuke, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Kojuro, c'est ça ?

-Il ne savent vraiment pas tenir leur langue... soupira l'aîné. Mais oui, c'est ça. Kojuro Katakura, répondit-il en lui serrant la main. Est ce que vous me laisseriez vous raccompagner jusque chez vous ? Les environs ne sont pas sûrs et je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. »

Quelque part dans ma tête, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander s'il voulait savoir où j'habitais pour savoir où venir me casser la figure s'il me prenait l'envie de prendre des photos de son neveu en cachette. Il a dû voir que je n'étais pas rassuré. Alors je lui ai dis que j'étais d'accord avant qu'il n'essaie de se raviser. Comme c'est moi qui menait la route, je nous ai fait faire un petit détour. Parce que c'était le premier et le dernier moment que j'allais passer seul avec lui. Je n'aurais jamais le courage de revenir le voir après toute cette histoire. Il a fait froid sur tout le trajet. Mais je ne l'ai pas vraiment senti. Nous ne marchions pas loin l'un de l'autre. C'est bête à dire, mais nous marchions presque trop prêts l'un de l'autre pour de simples étrangers. Et puisqu'il a fait froid, je le surveillais aussi du coin de l'œil, pour savoir si je ne faisais pas trop durer le plaisir. A plusieurs reprises, je l'ai surpris à me regarder. Il l'a vu à plusieurs reprises et se détournait aussitôt, mais quelques autres fois ses œillades étaient plus appuyées. Trop appuyées pour simplement vérifier si j'avais froid, je veux dire. Alors quand nous sommes arrivés devant mon immeuble, j'ai ouvert la porte du hall, je l'ai tenue et lui ai lancé :

« Vous avez l'air frigorifié, montez donc prendre un peu de thé. »

Il n'a pas dit oui. Mais il m'a suivi. Je crois que je n'ai jamais déverrouillé ma porte aussi vite. Je me suis débarrassé de mon veston kaki et de l'écharpe assortie, puis j'ai croché sa veste avec la mienne. Je l'ai invité à s'installer à table puis suis parti en cuisine pour préparer la bouilloire et la matériel nécessaire. Très vite, le regard de Kojuro s'est perdu dans les cadres accrochés au mur. Surtout sur ma photo de la tour de Tokyo de nuit. J'en étais fier, mais je ne m'en vantais pas trop. Elle avait tellement été prise que ce n'était pas difficile de trouver des clichés bien meilleurs que celui-là. J'ai ouvert le placard dans lequel était rangé le thé et me suis rendu compte que je ne lui avais pas demandé quelle sorte il voulait boire.

« -Kojuro ? Blanc, vert ou noir ?

-Pardon ?

-Le thé, pas les photos.

-Alors noir.

-Avec ou sans sucre ?

-Sans sucre. Ça a l'air de vous ravir.

-Je commençais à croire qu'il n'y avait que moi pour boire le thé comme ça. Mon cousin le noyait sous des tonnes de sucre quand je n'avais plus que ça à la maison.

-Vraiment ? Mon neveu faisait la même chose quand il était un peu plus jeune. Il boit surtout du café maintenant.

-On continuera après si tu veux bien, j'ai une urgence bouilloire ! »

J'ai vu très brièvement un sourire amusé sur son visage avant de m'en retourner à mon eau bouillante. J'ai maudit cette foutue bouilloire avec véhémence. J'ai diminué le thermostat pour obtenir la bonne température et j'ai sorti mon meilleur thé noir. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on a un connaisseur à la maison. Quand je suis arrivé dans la salle avec les deux tasses fumantes, les boules à thé et la boîte contenant les fameuses feuilles, Kojuro pianotait sur son portable. J'ai lancé les infusions sans lui, sachant qu'on en aurait pour une dizaine de minute. L'échange de message était visiblement endiablé, à en croire la vitesse de frappe et les expressions de mon vis-à-vis. Il posa finalement son téléphone sur la table avec un certain soulagement.

« -Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas l'intention de te manquer de respect.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Masamune s'inquiétait que je ne sois pas encore rentré. Honnêtement, il doit juste avoir faim. Mais passons. Alors comme ça tu voyages un peu ?

-Pas tant que ça, vraiment. J'ai seulement fait les grandes villes du pays et quelques séjours courts à l'étranger. Juste le temps de prendre quelques clichés et de repartir, la plupart du temps.

-Comme tu as plus de succès avec les paysages qu'avec les portraits, d'après ce que j'ai vu, tu as bien dû rentabiliser tes voyages pour le moment.

-Je dois en avoir quelques autres sur mon pc si tu veux les voir, mais le thé devrait être prêt, maintenant.

-Il a vraiment beaucoup d'arômes, s'étonna Kojuro après une première gorgée. Il faudrait que tu me donnes le nom de la boutique où tu l'as eu.

-Il vient de là-bas. J'y ai été l'an dernier, répondit Sasuke avec un sourire amusé. Les théiers en fleurs sont vraiment magnifiques... »

Je ne sais pas vraiment quand nous avons commencé à nous tutoyer, mais tout était beaucoup plus naturel de cette façon. Nous avons discuté comme ça longtemps, sirotant notre thé. Comment il n'avait lui pas vraiment pu voyager à cause de ses études puis de Masamune quand il avait été admis ici. Je n'ai pas osé lui demander pourquoi il avait la garde de son neveu alors qu'il était de toute évidence majeur. Malgré notre alchimie grandissante, c'était pour moi un sujet trop personnel à aborder. On a aussi parlé un peu de mon cousin, Yukimura. Il a haussé les sourcils quand le prénom a été amené dans la conversation. Kojuro est resté très évasif quand je lui ai demandé s'il connaissait quelqu'un qui portait le même prénom. Ça n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant en soi, mais mon invité refusa d'en dire plus. Et mon estomac s'est joint à la conversation.

« -C'est vrai que tu dois avoir faim après les événements d'aujourd'hui. Je ferais mieux d'y aller avant que Masamune ne meure d'inanition. Merci pour... le thé, finit Kojuro après que son ventre ait grommelé bruyamment.

-Attends là avant de te sauver ! Entre toi et ton Masamune, c'est plutôt toi qui m'a l'air de mourir de puis je n'ai pas tellement pu te remercier convenablement d'avoir retiré ta plainte. C'est un grand garçon, il saura bien se réchauffer quelque chose, non ?

-Oui, j'imagine mais... Mon frère me tuerait s'il apprenait que...

-Alors vas-y, renonça Sasuke. Il ne faudrait pas que tu t'attires des ennuis. Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû essayer de te retenir.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas grave. Il est aussi le premier à me rappeler que je dois aussi prendre un peu de temps pour moi. Et Masamune dit beaucoup que je devrais arrêter de le couver autant en ce moment... Tout ce que pourras lui faire une soirée seul, c'est bien l'aider à se rendre compte qu'il a encore besoin de moi, pas vrai ? »

J'ai du me retenir de lui sauter au cou. J'ai eu du mal. Je me suis contenté de lui dire merci. Et ça n'a fait que nous embarrasser l'un et l'autre. Nous étions des équilibristes depuis que nous étions arrivés chez moi. Nous n'étions plus vraiment des inconnus, mais nous ne nous connaissions pas pour autant. Nous nous connaissions assez pour ne plus pouvoir ignorer que nous étions intéressés l'un par l'autre, mais pas suffisamment pour savoir ce qui ressortirait de cette soirée. Et aucun de nous deux n'avait vraiment envie de précipiter les choses et de tomber de notre corde raide. Alors avec des sourires à la dérobée, entendus, mais un peu mal à l'aise aussi, je l'ai raccompagné dans la salle. Il a reprit sa place à table et je me suis esquivé dans la cuisine. Ce n'était pas tout de vouloir qu'il reste, il fallait le nourrir, maintenant. Avec un rapide coup d'œil, j'ai remarqué que j'avais de quoi faire un risotto aux champignons. Les proportions seraient peut-être un peu limite pour deux personnes, mais je ne pouvais pas faire beaucoup mieux que ça de toute façon. Je me suis attelé à la tâche tout en veillant sur mon invité, tentant parfois d'entretenir la conversation sans vraiment y parvenir. Je voyais bien qu'il se faisait du mauvais sang et qu'il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de rester. En réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais faire pour qu'il se détende, j'ai remarqué qu'il me manquait les deux œufs pour mes Amarettis. J'ai fait en sorte que la panique ne me prenne pas tout de suite et je me suis souvenu de l'épicerie au coin de la rue. J'ai baissé le feu et abandonné mes casseroles pour chercher dans le meuble sur lequel reposait le vide-poche dans l'entrée. Une fois ce que je cherchais trouvé, j'ai enfilé ma veste puis me suis présenté dans l'entrée de la salle.

« -Kojuro ? Attrape ! S'exclama Sasuke en lançant un petit trousseau à son invité.

-Ce sont tes clés ? Demanda Kojuro, confus.

-Je dois descendre à l'épicerie du coin. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps mais si tu veux arrêter de te faire du mal et rentrer, coupe le feu, ferme la porte derrière toi et mets les clés dans la boite aux lettres, d'accord ? »

Il a acquiescé, même s'il était toujours un peu surpris. Je crois que je n'ai jamais fait mes courses aussi vite. Le tenancier, avec qui je discute souvent quand je viens, a dû se demander ce qui me pressait autant. Je crois que je n'ai même pas pris la peine de ramasser ma monnaie. Sur le chemin du retour, je n'ai pu me convaincre de ralentir le pas qu'après avoir manqué de trébucher deux fois. C'était le genre de choses qui ne m'arrivaient jamais d'ordinaire. J'avais plutôt connu pour avoir le pied sûr. Je suppose que c'était l'enthousiasme, et la nervosité qui ne guettait pas trop loin derrière. Inutile de dire que lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte d'entrée et que j'ai découvert la salle vide, tout est très vide retombé. Défait, mais résolu et tenant à me souvenir que j'avais pu avoir ce bel étranger à mes côtés pour quelques heures, j'ai été déposé les œufs dans la cuisine. Le feu était encore allumé, mais si mes souvenirs sont justes, il était un peu plus fort quand je suis parti. J'imagine qu'il ne s'est pas vraiment rendu compte qu'il ne l'avait pas éteint complètement. En défaisant ma veste, quelque chose attira mon œil. La porte de ma chambre était entrouverte. Je n'y étais pourtant pas retourné depuis ce matin et je me souviens nettement l'avoir fermée. Il y avait de la lumière aussi. Autant, je pourrais me tromper sur le fait d'avoir fermé la porte en sortant ce matin, autant la lumière... Sur mes gardes, je m'avançai dans le couloir. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, je découvris la silhouette de mon invité transporté par l'image qui couvrait presque tout le mur Sud de ma chambre. Le grincement de la porte quand je l'ouvris plus grand le sortit de sa transe et le fit sursauter. Pour un court instant, il semblait ne plus savoir où il était et pourquoi il était là. Voyant que j'étais amusé plus que furieux, il se reprit et murmura :

« -C'est vraiment une image magnifique. Même en photo, notre Fujisan arrive à en imposer.

-Ça m'a coûté une petite fortune pour la faire imprimer à cette taille, mais en la regardant, je me dis toujours que ça en valait largement le prix.

-Désolé pour l'intrusion mais je cherchais la salle d'eau et je l'ai vu en ouvrant la porte...

-C'est pas grave. Mais tu étais sur la bonne piste, c'est juste à côté. Le dîner devrait être prêt dans cinq, dix minutes, d'accord ? »

Je me suis occupé de finir la cuisson du Risotto et j'ai lancé les Amarettis. Le temps que j'arrive avec nos deux assiettes et nos couverts, Kojuro attendait sagement à sa place. Quand j'ai posé l'assiette devant lui, il a eu l'air de se demander où était ses baguettes et pourquoi je lui tendais des couverts occidentaux. Mais surtout, dans ses yeux d'acier, je le voyais se demander qu'est ce que j'avais pu faire au riz pour qu'il ressemble à ça. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi catégorique que ce que je peux dire, mais il avait l'air curieux comme un enfant et dubitatif comme un vieil homme auquel on essaie de faire changer ses habitudes. Je me doutais un peu qu'il serait traditionaliste. Il pourrait faire figurant dans un film de samuraï sans avoir besoin de trop de maquillage avec sa carrure et son air sévère. Alors le voir ne serais-ce qu'un peu curieux comme ça, ça cassait un peu cette façade et je devais bien avouer que ça ne me le rendait que plus sympathique.

« -Je suis dans ma période de cuisine italienne. Ce n'est que du riz cuit lentement dans du bouillon et du vin blanc et des champignons.

-Je vois. L'Europe... Une prochaine destination ?

-On m'a dit que l'Italie était très belle, mais ça fait une trotte tout de même. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage d'aller si loin tout seul mais je n'y resterais pas que quelques jours, en tout cas. Aller, commence avant que ça refroidisse ! Encouragea Sasuke, ne voyant pas Kojuro commencer. »

Après une première fourchette, je vis l'enfant s'émerveiller et le vieil homme admettre qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir essayé. En goûtant par moi-même, je me suis rendu compte que le riz était peut-être un peu trop cuit sur la partie qui avait été en contact avec la casserole, mais que ce n'était pas trop gênant. Au milieu du plat principal, je suis parti surveiller mes Amarettis et sortir le fromage et le pain par la même occasion. L'origine des produits et le prix, parce que je devais bien admettre que c'était un peu plus cher que les produits habituels, alimenta suffisamment la discussion pour que Kojuro oublie un temps son protégé seul chez lui. Les photos prirent ensuite le relais au moment du thé et des petits biscuits italiens. En somme, la soirée est passée bien trop vite. Nous traînions un peu des pieds en allant dans le hall. On s'est retrouvé chacun d'un côté de la porte, moi de tout mon long contre l'encadrement à l'intérieur, lui le bras le soutenant à l'extérieur. Il aurait pu partir comme ça, sans demander son reste. Pourtant, on est resté là, à se regarder, hésitants, de nouveau sur notre corde raide. Puis il s'est avancé sur la corde. Il s'est penché. Juste assez pour que nos lèvres se touchent. Il s'est reculé tout doucement ensuite. Et j'ai réalisé qu'en dépit de mon grand sens de l'équilibre, je n'étais pas vraiment fait pour être funambule. Avant que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, mes mains ont agrippé le col de sa veste, j'ai ouvert grand la porte et je l'ai entraîné à l'intérieur. Une fois le haut du dos le long de la porte, j'ai commencé à regagner un peu conscience de nos environs. Il n'a pas beaucoup résisté dans un premier temps, mais une fois la porte claquée, il a essayé de se stabiliser contre le mur, éteignant au passage la lumière d'un geste maladroit. Dans le noir, suffisamment proche pour sentir le souffle de l'autre sur son visage, la tension se faisait croissante.

« -Bon, maintenant qu'on s'est que c'est moi qui a une libido intenable...

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que c'était un problème..., murmura Kojuro en faisant tourner les clés dans le verrou, fermant la porte. »

Sa voix, suave et rauque, a fait courir le long de mon échine un frisson qui m'a fait trembler jusqu'aux épaules. Bon sang qu'il avait l'air beau, avec la lumière de la Lune dans le dos, accrochant un peu les formes de son visage et sa silhouette. Il ressemblait presque à une illusion, une image prête à s'évanouir à n'importe quel moment. Mais pourtant, la chaleur sous mes mains quand je fis prisonnier son visage était bien réelles. Nous avons tâtonné sans mal jusqu'à la chambre, essayant de calmer le feu qui menaçait de consumer le peu de patience qu'il nous restait. Inutile de dire qu'elle est bien vite partie en fumée quand j'ai commencé à m'installer sur le lit. Et je n'ai pas eu la force de quitter le-dit lit avant onze heure le lendemain matin. Compréhensible quand on sait la nuit que j'ai passé. Toujours un peu dans le gaz, j'ai cherché mon partenaire de la main. A ne rien sentir, je me suis redressé, un peu groggy. Ma peur qu'il ne soit parti au matin s'est dissipée quand je l'ai vu sur le bord du lit, penché sur quelque chose. Je me suis mis à genoux pour pouvoir m'appuyer les bras sur ses épaules et avant de regarder ce qu'il faisait, j'ai lancé d'une voix éraillée :

« -Ton petit protégé qui t'a harcelé toute la nuit ? Hé... Qu'est ce que tu fais avec mon appareil photo ? Efface pas mes photos ! S'exclama le plus jeune.

-Hé, hé, du calme, je n'efface que celle qui tu a prise de moi, répondit Kojuro, imperturbable.

-Mais tu m'as dit que tu me laissais les garder !

-A quoi ça peut te servir de garder des photos ratées si tu as l'original juste à côté de toi ? »

Mon cœur a fait un bond après ça. Si ça veut bien dire ce que je crois ce que ça veut dire... Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui sauter au cou ce coup-ci. Il a ri. Et il m'a sourit, le plus beau de tous les sourires que j'ai pu voir sur son visage. Je serais bien resté à le contempler encore un peu, mais il m'a rappelé un peu brutalement que je n'avais pas pris de douche, contrairement à lui. Un peu timide et rougissant, j'ai rassemblé quelques affaires de ma penderie et j'ai rejoins la salle d'eau.

« -T'es sûr que c'est là ?

-C'est ce que dit la puce GPS du portable de Kojuro, toujours.

-Masamune, t'es bien sûr qu'on ne va pas le déranger ? Il est peut-être chez un ami et...

-T'as vu la façon dont il m'a planté hier ? Si je le dérange, **too bad** !

-Masamune, s'il te plaît...

-Quoi encore, Yukimura ?

-Si ce n'est pas Kojuro qui réponds, reste poli, d'accord ?

-**Alright, alright**. Je ferais le maximum, promis. »

On a frappé à la porte. J'ai entendu comme deux voix de l'autre côté de la porte. Les clés ont tourné dans la serrure et c'est un gars d'à peu près notre âge, un peu plus vieux peut-être, qui a ouvert. On s'est regardé un peu de travers mais quand il a posé les yeux sur la personne qui m'accompagnait, il a eu comme un déclic. Si mes sens ne me trompaient pas, Yukimura était soudainement agité. Sans prévenir, le propriétaire des lieux ouvrit grand la porte et se mit à crier. Et généralement, quand quelqu'un commençait à crier et que Yukimura était dans un rayon de cent mètres, ça ne manquait pas et il se mettait à hurler aussi.

« -Yukimuraaaaaa !

-Sasukeeeee ! »

Et ils se sont jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je n'ai pas vraiment pu retenir le pic de jalousie qui m'a frappé. Je n'ai pas séparé ce type collant de mon petit ami, mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait. Derrière ce capharnaüm d'embrassade, de rire et de mots de retrouvailles, j'ai repéré Kojuro dans l'appartement, visiblement satisfait. Je me suis frayé un chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur pour le rejoindre. Peu importe combien j'avais juré de lui faire comprendre que je ne tolérerais plus qu'il change ses plans à la dernière minute comme ça, à regarder mon grand idiot et celui qui, si je me souvenais bien, devait être son cousin, se chamailler comme des gamins, l'envie me quitta.

« -Alors, pendant combien de temps tu comptais me cacher ça ?

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention. C'est arrivé un peu vite, je n'ai juste pas eu le temps de t'en parler. »

Sasuke tenait Yukimura à bout de bras et il le regardait de haut en bas en lui lançant des « Tu as tellement grandi ! » et autres « T'es un homme, maintenant ! ». Yukimura lui souriait, hochait la tête avec enthousiasme. Ils ont continué de parler, presque comme si nous n'existions plus. Puis quand l'étudiant en rouge lança au détour de la conversation qu'il était arrivé en ville à la rentrée, le dénommé Sasuke parut se figer. Il se retourna vers Kojuro lentement. Mon oncle resta inflexible sous le regard pourtant meurtrier de son... compagnon, s'il n'était pas trop tôt pour le qualifier ainsi.

« -Attends voir, toi ! C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien voulu me dire hier soir ! Tu le savais !

-Bien sûr. Mais c'était une bonne surprise, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, d'accord mais... ça veut dire que... non... ? Quand même pas... ?! »

Kojuro a simplement hoché la tête gravement. Puis il a éclaté de rire quand il a vu le visage de Sasuke. Yukimura et moi on s'est regardé, un peu abasourdi. J'avais du mal à croire que ces deux-là pouvaient s'entendre si bien alors qu'ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que si récemment. Mais je pouvais dire la même chose de beaucoup de couples dans mon entourage, dont Yukimura et moi. Alors je me suis contenté de regarder la mine faussement boudeuse de Sasuke et l'air amusé de Kojuro, en me disant qu'il fallait aussi apprécier de petits moments de complicité naissante comme ceux-là.


End file.
